1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, particularly, to a computer enclosure and a mounting apparatus for mounting a fan on the computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A system fan is typically secured to a panel of a computer enclosure by screws engaging in mounting holes around a ventilation area of the panel, to dissipate heat so as to assure electrical components in the computer enclosure run within a desired temperature range.
When the electrical components are changed, a different sized fan may be required. However, it is hard to attach the new fan to the panel by screws engaging in the original mounting holes. Furthermore, even if the new fan is successfully attached to the panel, the original ventilation holes may not properly align with the new fan and cause turbulent airflow.